Scarlet Witch
Wanda Maximoff-Lehnsherr, also known as the Scarlet Witch, is a major supporting protagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "An Empire of Dreams" as a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants in partnership with Dominion XIII, before bebcoming a member of the Avengers. Wanda and her twin brother Pietro were born in the troubled Eastern-European country of Sokovia as the orphaned children of a former cleaning woman turned freelance mercenary agent named Magda Eisenhardt. When they were ten, their adoptive parents, Django and Marya Maximoff, who were old friends of Magda before her passing, died themselves as a result of a bombing caused by several missiles stolen by HYDRA terrorists, and trapping the twins beneath a pile of rubble for several days until their rescue. Forced to live in the streets as a result, the two vowed revenge on the organization for their part in their misery, becoming proud activists in allowing for mutant rights in their home country even as they were persecuted for their growing abilities, with Wanda gaining the power of psionic energy manipulation. Unfortunately, during the lead in to the Crisis of Imperial Coruscant, HYDRA's leading branch led by Baron Strucker would kidnap Wanda and Pietro to use as test subjects for seeing the enhancing capabilities of the Chitauri Scepter, which led to Wanda gaining telekinesis, telepathy, and mental manipulation as part of her new power ensemble. They would eventually be freed from their cells by the mutant terrorist leader Magneto, who offered them sanctuary from their pursuers in exchange for serving him as part of his Brotherhood, to which they readily agreed. However, after learning that he and his ally, the mad android Ultron, were secretly planning to wipe out humanity under orders from the Wiseman of Dominion XIII, Wanda and Pietro escaped Erik's subjugation and joined the Keybearers of Light to stop the Doom Phantom's diabolical plan once and for all, though she ended up losing a good friend in the process of switching sides. Afterwards, the two would part ways to live their own lives separately with the Avengers and the X-Men, with Wanda pursuing a relationship with fellow Avenger Vision, though they vowed to keep in touch regularly. Unfortunately, Wanda's accidentally destructive containment of Crossbones' final attack during a mission to Lagos proved to be the kickstarting event which led to the signing of the Sokovia Accords, the divisive Avengers Civil War, and her imprisonment within governmental custody under the Vision's watch. But thankfully for her, Pietro and Hawkeye would come to her rescue and assist her in siding with Captain America to expose the real masterminds behind the war. Some time later, following the fallout of the Civil War, when she became a fugitive for siding with Cap against the Sokovia Accords, Wanda eventually found out that she and Pietro were actually the children of Magda...through a union with Magneto. Following this revelation, Wanda chose to leave the Avengers on her own path in order to confront her father about their existence and why she and Pietro were abandoned so long ago. Story Backstory Between The Journey and A Year of Misery A Year of Misery An Empire of Dreams Encoded Truths The Fantasmic Dreamtime Return of the Keyblade The Second Trilogy Appearance and Personality Abilities Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Reformed Characters Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Chaos Magic Wielders Category:Dominion XIII Experiments Category:Magic Users Category:Natural Mutants Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:The Avengers Category:HYDRA